Young Love
by trngmy
Summary: "In this world, there is only you and I." Together, will they overcome the loneliness and the separation? Or a happy ending that they both have long for?
1. Prologue

Notes: So I finally thought about writing again. This is a story I onced abandon. If you think you have come across this story before, I thank you for giving my story another chance. However, I had taken my previous story and changed and revised the whole thing. The concept is still the same, but completely taking a whole new different turn. If that make any sense at all to you! I apologize in advance if it doesn't. I still thank you for giving this story a second chance or a try. I also apologize for any bad grammar!

I wasn't sure about the writing structure and the format when I wrote this story. I hope it turned out ok. I am not much of a fan of bad criticism, but I welcome any comments and suggestions, or advices. Good criticisms are always good to motivate a writer after all! ^_^.

Last but not least...

Disclaimer: I do not own any copyright of Prince of Tennis! Prince of Tennis is credited to Takeshi Konomi. Thank You!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

 _Have you heard of a story, about lucky star?_

 _It is a place, a place call lucky star!_

It has a code, a unique special hand gesture that forms a star that no one knows except for one person.

" _It was said that those who have loved us, the ones that have left us, will learn of how much we missed them…and then...they will bless us."_ It was _He_ who once told her.

At the age of 25 years old, her slender body strolled along the familiar street. The shops, the vendors, the playground, the pedestrians, even the road brought back memories as she pass them by.

 _Beautiful_

One would describe her. Beautiful, tall, and very slender is what she had become at the age of 25. She is the type that can be categorized as a beauty without makeup. Plain and simple, but yet beautiful.

Strangers who pass by her will be able to catch a glimpse of her eyes – a color of chocolate, full of happiness and determination. but if you know her, you will know that there is a hint of sadness somewhere deep in her soul. That is, _if you know her._

She stopped. With her delicate small hand, she reached out. A felt of smooth metal brushed against her fingers. _Seishun Gakuen,_ the sign read. The once happy eyes is overshadowed with sadness. She continued to linger at the sign, but quickly, she brushed the sadness away to be replaced with happiness once again.

She sighed.

Plastering a smile on her rosy lips, she continued her steps toward the school ground.

 _Close_. _I'm almost there._ She can feel it.

The one place she has long to see again.

The one place that had brought many great memories.

The one place that had brought her closer...to _him_.

Upon reaching her destination, she grasps the fence metal, the barrier between her soul and his. She looked at the empty tennis court. It was still the same - nothing has changed. It was still the same old tennis court that she had once again long to see the young boy who wield the tennis racquet so beautifully and gracefully.

Her teary chocolate eyes linger at the tennis court a little longer before tearing her eyes from the field.

Continuing her steps, she made her way to the rooftop of the school building. The last place that she had hoped to visit.

Yes, the rooftop. Of course, this is how it all started. This is where she met _him_.

She once shared a special hideout with a young boy there.

There, on the wall near the door, if look closely, one brick stood out from all the others. It was older and rustier looking compare to the bricks around it.

That one brick that held so many meanings, love, thoughts, and secrets. That one brick that only she and the special boy knew about.

She slowly loosens the brick from its wall. She looked inside.

 _Good, they're still there._

The letters.

Pile of letters that hold those special meanings and many secrets exchanged between the two special people.

She smiled. It wasn't just a simple sad smile but a happy one. She slightly brushed the pile of letters but only then to retrieve her hand back to place the brick back onto its wall.

She placed few strands of her long and curly auburn hair behind her ear. Feeling content, she looked beyond the sky. Today was a nice day, no cloud or gloomy...just clear and blue and the beam light ray of the sun shining brightly above her.

 _Every time I look at the sky, I remember the young boy whom I can never seem to forget_. She put her hand together toward the sky and made a star that was taught by that boy she once knew.

 _It was HE who gave me the best memories of my life..._

To be continue...

* * *

Well, that went well. Hopefully!


	2. Sakuno's Emotion

I was planning to post chapter 2 up sooner but the whole weekend took up my times to write, so finally...it's up!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Sakuno's Emotions

"Sakuno!" The older lady gave Sakuno a stern looked. "I told you not to scratch."

"Mou...but Obaasan, it feel so-so...good!" Sakuno scratched her arm, her legs, her body, and anywhere she could reach.

"Sakuno Ryuzaki, if you do not stop this instant I'm going to put another pair of oven mitts on you.."

Sakuno cringed in defeat. Having chicken pox at the age of 12 years old is truly...

Suck!

Her grandmother had forced her to wear oven mitts (which are too big for her hands) with duct tapes to prevent her from scratching anymore. Sakuno could just died in embarrassments.

"Now eat your soup Sakuno, i must leave for school soon."

Sakuno looked down at her bowl. Chicken noodle soup again?

How she wish for a miso soup instead.

Yup, it's going to be a long week.

* * *

 _Two weeks! I can't believe I had the chicken pox for two weeks_! Sakuno whined. The torturous of itching, scratching, the duct tape, the oven mitts and chicken noodle, it was finally over!

Thank you to her best friend, Tomoka, for bringing class assignments to her, Sakuno didn't missed out on any homework. Although, she still has a lots of studying to do.

With her school bag in her hand and two identical braids, she ran to school. It was her first day back after two weeks of torture. She couldn't believe she woke up late! Before she knew it, she was sprinting to school.

 _Thank goodness, I made it on time._

"Sakunoooo! Over here!"

Standing by the gate, Sakuno saw Tomoka waving her hand in the air. Stopping in front of Tomoka, Sakuno panted, trying to gather her breath.

"Don't tell me you woke up late, Sakuno-chan."

"Eh? Yea I did, I guess being out of school for two weeks was a problem," she tried defending herself, "Since all I did was eat and sleep, Obaa-chan insisted that I get plenty of rest."

"Good thing you got chicken pox now and not later, you wouldn't want to miss our first school dance."

They both hurried to class. "Ne Sakuno-chan, remembered the new transfer student I told you about two weeks ago?"

"Yes, its Echi-Echi..." Sakuno tried to remember the name. She was only gone for two weeks; she surely missed out a lot on what was happening at school. There was a dance coming up and got a new transfer student. According to Tomoka, he became very popular among the girls and the youngest to ever become the regular of Seigaku tennis team.

"It's Echizen Ryoma."

"Right, Echizen Ryoma! What about him?"

"I'm going to ask him to the dance that's coming up!" Tomoka proclaimed with dreamy eyes.

"Oh really? That's great Tomo-chan, I hope he will say yes." _He must be really cute for Tomo-chan to want to ask._

"Hmm, did I hear Tomoka-chan is going to ask Ryoma to the dance?" A boy their age showed up in front of Sakuno and Tomoka, giving them a startled.

"That is none of your business, Horio!" Said Tomoka.

"Oh, is that right!" Horio smirked, "Unfortunately I heard he doesn't want to go the dance." With both hands, Horio draped his school bag over his head.

"Whattt? What do you MEAN?" Tomoka pouted, "Everybody is going to the dance, even the other regulars are going and he is part of the regular tennis team."

 _Wow, he must be really good if he managed to be part of the tennis regular team._ Sakuno thought to herself on the sideline as Tomoka and Horio debates if the tennis prodigy of Seigaku is going to the dance.

"I heard him myself."

Sakuno heard Horio said. Sakuno was deep in her thoughts as the two continued with their debates as they take out their slippers from their locker.

 _Is today already May 10th?_ Sakuno sighed as she read a note left by her grandmother to remind her about after school. She hated this time of the year. It's not the best time of the year that she likes to remember. She was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't know how long she was thinking or oblivious to Tomoka and Horio conversations until they heard the bell. Conversation about Echizen Ryoma was no longer registered to Sakuno.

In class, Sakuno barely paid attention to the lecture or noticed the new boy sitting behind her. Before she knew it, it was lunch period.

"Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno lifted her chin that was resting on her arm to stare at the girl next to her.

"Are you alright Sakuno-chan?"

"I - I'm alright Tomo-chan," she forced a smiled. "Gomen Tomo-chan, I'm going to pass eating with you today."

"I was afraid you're going to say that." Tomoka said with a sad face.

"Eh-?"

"You're always act like this on this day, every year." But Tomoka knew why. She is her best friend after all.

"Sorry Tomo-chan."

"It's okay, I understand." Tomoka left Sakuno to eat with other girls in Ryoma's fan club.

Sakuno stood up, with her bento in her arm; she left the classroom and took the stairs near by to the rooftop.

She had to get away. Away from everyone before they question her. She was totally out of it today.

Why? Because today was the day both of her parents left her. The thoughts of her parents once again clouded her mind. It's just...she missed them. She misses them very much.

She never knew her parents. They left her at a very young age. Sakuno only knew her parent got robbed and killed when they left the orchestra concert that night. Her grandmother was watching Sakuno when she was only 5 years old at the time of the accident.

She wished she knew their faces. Photos were the only sources she got. It should be good enough, right? But it's not. Don't get her wrong, she loves her grandmother; she has always been there for her, but...it just wasn't the same.

Bento untouched. She appetite was gone. She lifted her brown chocolate eyes to look around the rooftop. _Empt_ y. Just how she liked it.

She was glancing around when her eyes caught a certain thing on the wall near the door.

 _Hmm?_

Curious, she stood up from the bench near by the fence. She took few steps to the left side of the wall.

She stopped.

 _I wonder why this brick is different from the other ones. The color is certainly off. Darker and rustier looking_.

She lifted her right index finger to poke at it. The brick budged a little. It startled Sakuno curiosity. _It's loose? Hm I wonder..._

Her left hand reached out. Both hands working like a team, she wriggled the brick loose.

It was empty. _Someone must have made this long time ago_. With that thought, a bulb in her head light up.

She went back to the bento where she left it on the bench. She unwrapped it and saw a photo of her parents holding Sakuno when she was a baby. Holding it tightly in her hand, She walked back to the wall.

For once Sakuno glad she brought her pencil. She quickly jots down 'I missed you both' on the back of the photo and then she placed it inside. Lunch period was almost over so Sakuno carefully put the brick back, making sure it's tight.

With a quick "this will be my little secret," she disappeared from the roof.

Unknown to Sakuno, a hazel eyes boy with tinted green hair was lying on top of the roof above the door.

To be continue...

* * *

Oh boy, writing a story is harder than I thought. I promise this story is going somewhere, just slowly haha. Once again. comments are welcome.


End file.
